


梦语

by Vivihikaru



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M, 昊磊 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:13:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23595892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vivihikaru/pseuds/Vivihikaru
Summary: 扯淡文学，勿上升昊磊昊无差
Relationships: 刘昊然/吴磊
Kudos: 8





	梦语

**Author's Note:**

> 扯淡文学，勿上升  
> 昊磊昊无差

刘昊然可能无意间发现了吴磊的秘密。

虽说他是有意借着住处近的由头，把酒桌上醉成一摊的吴磊领回家的，带着点隐秘的私心。

今晚这局不少人都醉的七荤八素，结束时稍微清醒一些的商量着怎么分配醉汉们的归属——是配送回家还是拎回自家借住。刘昊然庆幸自己喝得不算多，主动上前揽起了趴在桌上的吴磊。

跟人道别后两人慢慢晃悠着往刘昊然家走。这地方本身偏僻，到家笼统没几步路，又是晚上，稀少的路人行色匆匆，没人会在意两个东倒西歪的酒鬼。

吴磊搭着刘昊然的肩被他扶着腰，身形虚浮脚步飘忽，走一会儿要停下来盯一会儿鞋，颇有点醉里挑灯看剑的意思，也不知道能看出什么名堂。

“是你的脚，你没飞，我拽着你呢，走吧！”

喝醉的吴磊哪会轻易买账，磨磨蹭蹭着继续蛇行。

刘昊然不得已只能跟着他走走停停一路绕曲线。

吴磊嘴里有细小的音节飘出，再凑近一点，近到呼吸都打在脸上时，才终于听清是在哼歌。刘昊然心想吴磊要是敢在这时候唱苦乐年华，他就立马撒手让他自己在路牙子上自生自灭。

所幸那些听不出原曲但还算柔和的调调并没有破坏氛围，配合上初夏夜里的嘁嘁虫鸣和清凉夜风划过抚摸发丝衣摆留下的窸窣声响，莫名让人从心底升起一种岁月静好的满足感。

刘昊然借着路灯投下的昏黄光晕偏头看吴磊。

他半垂着脑袋脸颊绯红，刘海扫过眉前又被风轻轻撩起，长睫毛坠着眼皮慵懒地耷拉着，有淡淡的光影从半阖的眼里流过。在这样的夜色这样的灯光里看上去特别的……迷人。

等他们终于晃悠进家门已经是半个小时后，十分钟的路走出了三倍的时长。

刘昊然把吴磊带进卧室放到床上，放缓动作给他脱鞋。拿起手机给吴磊的助理发去消息，从卫生间取来湿毛巾给他擦脸擦胳膊。

上一次这样照顾小孩是什么时候了？

刘昊然不记得具体时间，只能想起烧的通红的小脸苦兮兮地皱着，同样年少的自己毛手毛脚地胡乱把冰块装袋，裹进毛巾里就急着往人头上敷，没裹紧的布料散开来几乎罩住了整张脸，冰袋滑下枕头，刘昊然又是一通手忙脚乱。

因为各种各样的原因，他已经很久没有这样平静地注视过吴磊了，称兄道弟插科打诨的悠闲日子永远地停留在昨天。

时光层层沉淀，眼前恬静的睡颜竟给他一种恍如隔世的感觉。

刘昊然擦拭的动作已经极尽轻柔了，吴磊还是不满地皱起眉头一脸抗拒。

“你说你，酒量不行为什么还喝这么多，嗯？”刘昊然无奈地笑。

吴磊的眼珠在眼皮下不安分地转了几下，微微嘟嘴，“……刘昊然也在，总是对视，清醒着、唔嗯…太尴尬了……”

毛巾脱手砸在床铺上，刘昊然愣住了。

“你，你没睡着啊？”

吴磊闭着眼没说话，看上去不太像装睡。

刚一路上全程无交流纯听歌了，现在睡着了还能一问一答地互动了？

“……为什么和刘昊然对视会尴尬啊？你知不知道其实……”

……  
其实，其实什么呢？其实我听到你这么说还挺伤心的。

刘昊然垂头拾起毛巾，攥着湿润的布料指节都泛白。

“我也不知道，有时候看着他就有些慌呃……”  
“慌什么？”  
“……”

刘昊然一脸疑惑地盯着床上的人，没等来回答等来了惊吓。

吴磊是突然把眼睁开的，诈尸一样笔直坐起，跳下床一溜烟冲出卧室，动作干脆利落没有一点醉汉的样子。

刘昊然被吓得脸色一白，看着吴磊不管不顾夺门而出的背影还以为他犯什么病了，紧随其后来到厨房。

结果一进门就看见吴磊一脸急躁地胡乱扯开裤腰系绳正要往下拽裤子。

“诶诶诶诶厨房这儿厨房啊磊哥！！别急别急你先别脱！我带你去卫生间！！！”

第二天吴磊被窗外的鸟鸣声唤醒，不急着睁眼，他闻着被褥上淡淡的馨香，缓缓地翻身舒展身体。

砰咚！

“嘶，嗷哇——————哈哈哈哎哟喂我裂了啊！”

不出半分钟，刘昊然挠着一头乱毛睡眼惺忪地出现在房间门口。

“醒了啊？早安。”  
“刘昊盐你家床好高地板好硬！快来扶我！！”

刘昊然坐在沙发上，看着吴磊一边打电话一边在客厅里踱来踱去的身影，继续思忖困扰了他一夜的问题。

昨天是什么情况？酒后吐真言，而且还是在睡着后？  
这算是秘密吧？有点梦幻，有点二次元，他本人知道么？

而且那些语焉不详的回答……刘昊然稍微有些在意。

不，是特别在意，他恨不得现在就逮着吴磊问个清楚。

那边吴磊已经打完电话看过来了，他还恍然未觉，直到少年迈着步子朝他走来，刘昊然才如梦初醒般收回目光看向手机。

“看什么呢这么严肃？”

吴磊在沙发前的小毛毯上坐下盘起长腿，一副穷极无聊的样子，正用一种探究性的目光盯着他。

刘昊然只觉脸颊上蹿起了两束小火苗，眼眸躲闪说话都有点不利索，“呃……段、段子。”

刚好刷到不知哪百年前流行的文字，他就着念出来：“像风走了八千里，不问归期。”

“噗。”吴磊摸着鼻子笑出声，眉梢眼角都晕染上明媚的晨光。

“像狗追你三千米，不讲道理？”

刘昊然笑塌在沙发上，全身都在震动，直接笑出本体，白亮亮的虎牙扎得吴磊心痒痒。

“说正事，表哥结婚，我爸妈还有我姐要回老家几天，那场合我去不太合适，我又不想一个人待家里。”  
“所以？”

“所以这两天就拜托刘哥收留小弟啦！”小孩亮出兔牙笑得一脸谄媚。

这不正中下怀？刘昊然差点压不住上扬的嘴角。  
咳，面上功夫还是要有的。

“那不成，住宿费伙食费带够了么？”

吴磊嘴一撇，“事儿真多！”旋即又扯住刘昊然的胳膊讨好一样晃来晃去，“今晚带你去吃自助火锅好不啦？”

晚上两人避开高峰期出门，打车前往饭店。

火不火锅无所谓，刘昊然跟着出来这一趟只有一个目的——把人灌醉。

店里吃客不算多，角落位置坐下点了个鸳鸯锅，吴磊在雾气氤氲的食材区来回奔走，乐此不疲地把一盘又一盘大鱼大肉往回端。刘昊然拿了些素菜和甜点，又去冰柜里挖了所有口味的冰激凌球装进两个盘子。

接过盘子时吴磊奇怪地看了他一眼，没有说话。

刘昊然起先还有点摸不着头脑，舀了一口喂进嘴里才反应过来那眼神的意思。

“呕，这咋是榴莲味儿的啊？？？”一勺子摁扁那个淡黄色的冰激凌球，刘昊然的帅脸皱成了纸团。

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哎哟我妈呀刘昊然你嗅觉罢工了是吗？竟然没闻出来笑死我了哈哈哈哈……”吴磊天绝地灭般地狂笑，眼泪都出来了。

“我以为是芒果味儿的就没细闻，呕——”

好了，这说明什么？说明整个冰柜都被污染了！粉色的白色的巧克力色的……看着沙沙软软的还散着冷气，突然它就不香了。

“知道你也不提醒我！还笑？你还笑！！”刘昊然气极。

汤勺在清汤锅里转几圈，翻出几颗罪恶的枸杞，舀起来就盛进吴磊刚调好的料碗里。

“……刘昊然你想我死是不是？！倒了倒了！看到这玩意儿我手背都痒！！”

……

互坑行为止于刘昊然拿来冰啤和酒杯，要求大家都为彼此的莽撞自罚三杯。最后吴磊吃得情绪高涨，一口肉一口酒，轻轻松松帮刘昊然完成了任务。

喝好了的吴磊乖乖上车，一路靠着刘昊然的肩断断续续地打盹，到地方乖乖下车跟着进门。刘昊然的心都跟着软。

他把醉醺醺软绵绵的人搀进卧室，恍惚间熟悉的感觉涌上来，仿佛把昨晚又重过了一遍。

他为自己的行为感到不齿，可实在按耐不住心底的好奇和悸动。那些不敢当面和吴磊说的话，跟睡着的人聊聊总是可以的吧？

之前从未想过小心隐匿的暗恋竟会变得如此卑微。本来可以放任它自由破土、成长，再逐渐衰败、死亡，是吴磊给了它一次又一次不切实际的幻想，如今它的根须沉浸在这样的想象里越扎越深了。

“三石，你睡着了吗？”

吴磊轻蹙一下眉，哼出几个短暂的鼻音。

刘昊然开始抑制不住地心脏狂跳，“你，当初为什么不报中戏啊？”

吴磊抿紧唇线，像是在思考。

良久他答道：“将来有想过当导演，在电影学院学习更合适一些……”

刘昊然一时不知该作何反应。

前几年团队交恶两人也渐行渐远，他本以为吴磊报考北电也和这方面脱不了干系，没成想原因是如此简单。

不是为了回避我。刘昊然有些欣喜，可没高兴一会儿心又落了下来——他当初无论作何选择都不是因为我。

刘昊然看着吴磊放在身侧掌心向上的手，浮光掠影般的记忆片段从脑海深处一闪而过。

突然就很想握一握这只曾横在面前为他遮挡彩沫的手。

只是有了想法身体就付诸行动了，指尖在碰到另一个温度时惊得他连心脏都跟着一缩，想撤回去，却又硬着头皮牢牢抓住了。

吴磊睡得很沉，手被握住后只是动了一下手指，温软的指尖轻轻扫过刘昊然的掌心，在他心间放了一束璀璨的烟花。

刘昊然感受着手心里的温度，低声抛出下一个问题：“你觉得我……你觉得刘昊然怎么样？”话说出口他才意识到自己的声音有多沙哑。

这回吴磊没让他等很久，  
“……他长得好看，演技也好，很耐心很温柔，对每个人都好，嗯…非常优秀，是我很重要的朋友……”

嗯，朋友。

刘昊然牵了一下嘴角，慢慢松开吴磊的手。

“……但是、但是我对他！对他……不应该……不可能的……”

吴磊眼皮不安地颤动，额头都附上了一层薄汗，像是做了噩梦、正在极力挣脱梦魇而后下一刻就要醒来。

刘昊然隔着被子有节奏地轻拍，哄孩子一样温声安抚，“吴磊？三石？睡吧没事了。对不起啊打扰你了。”他抽出几张纸巾为吴磊擦掉满头汗珠。

直到小孩终于平静下来，他才抽手捂上从刚才起就越跳越猛的心脏。小鹿啊你慢点儿撞，轻些再轻些，别被梦里的人听见了。

早晨吴磊伸着懒腰走出房间，在玄关处看到了刚从外面回来的刘昊然。这家伙顶着浓厚的黑眼圈却精神抖擞的，吴磊十分纳闷。

“昨晚通宵游戏了？”  
“没，有点亢奋失眠了。”

吴磊没来得及问刘昊然因何亢奋，被他手里提着的小笼包吸引了注意力，接过袋子装盘啃包子去了。

刘昊然瞪着小孩圆鼓鼓的腮帮，今晚，决胜局！压轴大题一次性解决！

可事不尽人愿，在刘昊然拿出几瓶酒为难地说酒柜快放不下了请人帮忙解决一下时，吴磊看出了端倪。

已经连着两天喝醉到失去意识，今天还喝？让我看看你这酒葫芦里卖的什么神仙水儿。

于是踌躇满志想再次喝趴吴磊的人怎么也没想到攻略目标今晚偷偷留了一手。

前几杯是实打实地喝，吴磊在有点微醺的感觉后就耍起了小聪明。他趁刘昊然一个仰头表演壮士闷酒的时候光速把自己这杯倒进沙发背后的玻璃缸里——刘昊然若是没全把心思都放在灌醉吴磊这事上，只要分出哪怕一点点的注意力，也都能发现闲置的小鱼缸已经不在它原来的位置上了。

在刘昊然闷完一杯前吴磊才仰头把杯壁上残留的酒泪倒进嘴里，然后鼓起嘴假装痛苦地下咽，和刘昊然一起挤眼呲牙，演技满分屡试不爽。

刘昊然还没想明白究竟是自己喝了假酒还是吴磊的酒量突然变好了，意识就已经跟他灵肉分离了。

人醉得不行，吴磊也盘不出个所以然，只能先照顾他睡觉。

被吴磊拖回床上时，刘昊然坚强的使命感拼命浮出被酒精麻痹的大脑皮层，艰难地冒了个泡。

他重重搓了下脸，打了个酒嗝，大着舌头冲面前模糊的轮廓说：“我、唔我还不能……睡觉，还有……有问题要问你。”

吴磊一边把他放倒在床一边回应：“什么问题？”

刘昊然白皙的脸现在铺满了桃粉，眼睛都睁不开了，意识还在垂死挣扎，嘴巴拼尽全力地一张一合，吐露着清醒时无论如何都说不出口的心声：

“……我……我平时都不敢说，怕说完你就不理我了……”

刘昊然的表情很痛苦，吴磊一手心汗，站在一旁耐心地听。

“……我、我好喜欢你啊吴磊，如……如果我想和你在一起，你会答应吗？”

胸腔里有东西在一瞬间破茧，整个人都酥酥麻麻的。

醉话坦荡又直白，刘昊然诚挚地剖出真心双手捧住，磕磕跘跘往前递。

吴磊可能是被空气里漂浮的酒气醺醉了，脑袋昏沉，耳朵蒙了一层膜，除了心跳声什么都听不清了。刘昊然的话给他的身子划开一道豁口，窗外的晚风裹着鲜活的空气灌入身体，吹进灵魂。成千上万的蝴蝶翩翩，就顺着这口向外飞出，充盈了整个房间。

“你，你回答我。”手腕被抓住，吴磊回过神。

躺着的人不知何时已经睁开眼，眼圈发红目光湿润，溢满水汽直勾勾地盯着喜欢的人，无端像只眼神无辜的幼犬。

星星点点的光聚在那双眼里，把吴磊看得心头一紧。

“我不答应。”

刘昊然嘴角向下一垮，眼里酝起更浓厚的水意，望向他的视线似乎也更湿了。嘴唇颤抖委屈得仿佛下一刻就要哭出来。

吴磊摸上腕口处越抓越用力的指尖，

“不是现在，你要在清醒的时候跟我讲，我也许会考虑一下。”他嗓音低低的，很衬月色。

刘昊然的开心几乎是立刻就写在了脸上，动情的样子让吴磊用上了毕生意志力，才勉强压抑住想俯下身亲吻他的冲动。

“那、那我明天再说一次……你可不能骗我，磊磊。”

刘昊然看到吴磊点头才终于肯放手，抽离时又留恋地抚了抚那段皮肤，然后心满意足地闭上眼，翻成侧卧把自己蜷缩成一团。

如雪的月光流淌进来，清透温存地洒在他的脸侧肩周。男孩脸上颇具少年感的细小绒毛被光填满，让整张脸都散着熠熠的光——是月光下海面边安然休憩的水鸟，美好得让人移不开眼。

吴磊最终还是弯下腰，在他的额间轻轻一点。

你这可爱又笨拙的胆小鬼，我怎么舍得骗你呢？

“你最好也别诓人，一定要说到做到啊。”


End file.
